


Everywhere at the end of time.

by Susquip



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: When Ghostinnit looks back on his life, he remembers distorted versions of events from before and after his death.Basically a collection of short oneshots centered around Ghostinnit and memory loss.
Relationships: platonic only
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. It’s just a burning memory

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea that time and memories work differently for ghosts and they remember things out of order and distorted. I had this idea mostly because I’ve been thinking about the album Everywhere at the end of time by The Caretaker. Just been thinking about memory loss a lot I guess. I’m hopefully gonna make 50 short fanfictions centered around Ghostinnit, slowly getting further from the actual event. Also if anyone's interested in adding to this book reach out to me and I'll make you a collaborator because I'm not sure if I can write 50 fanfics on my own. Anyway hope I finish this one day.

Maybe if they had visited more, or if Dream let him keep more items. Maybe if he was allowed in the nether, if he didn’t feel so cold all the time.

Maybe he would have aimed for the water.

He remembers the pit in his stomach, the uncontrollable panic that his body felt as he was throttled towards the ground. But he remembers the relief, the relief of it all finally being over, that he finally had a way out of this.

When he woke up, he was so cold. He was cold and confused and scared. He looked out over a wasteland of clutter and debris.

When he tries to remember, he gets flashes of distorted voices and surreal images.

He doesn’t understand what happened, it’s too confusing to put together on his own, but he can almost see it. 

He can see what it used to be. A small camp and an empty tent.

He looks over the craters, the memory of what they used to be streaming down his cheeks, dripping onto the remains of a lonely home.


	2. We don’t have many days

Ghostinnit wanders along the prime path, bits of his past littered around his old home.

He sees a familiar bench, a place that meant a lot, or at least he thinks it did. 

He remembers him, a short brunette staring at the sunset, he can’t see his face.

“Tommy hurry up and get cat! You’re gonna miss the sunset!”

Oh right, cat.

He looks down, a smooth music disc in his now opaque hands.

He hears a familiar tune, a little staticy and distorted, but it’s there and he feels a rush of calmness, staring at his friend.

He’s looking away, face out of view.

He looks back up at the empty bench. The music stops, was it even there to begin with? 

and he’s cold again.


	3. Late afternoon drifting

He looks down at the lava, feeling an indescribable pull

It’s a pull he’s felt before.

He stares down, slowly inching closer to the lava.

Someone flashes, green and mad, he’s loud and distorted

“It’s not your time to die”

He stares up at the man. No face.

He feels disappointment, anger, and sadness.

He looks up and he's not there anymore, he left him.

He stares back down at the lava, wishing he was warm.


	4. Childishly fresh eyes

He looks in the mirror, skin grey and translucent.

But looking through himself he can almost see something.

A young kid in a uniform, fixing his hair for… something.

His features were fuzzy, but the one thing Ghostinnit could see very clearly were his bright blue eyes.

As soon as he was there, he was gone.

Ghostinnit looks back at his grey eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think about it :]


End file.
